Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/09
29. September 2012 *Pregnant elephant works out at Oregon Zoo - PORTLAND, OR (KPTV) - What to expect when an elephant is expecting. It's on the minds of everyone at the Oregon Zoo as Rose Tu makes it into the 19th month of her second pregnancy. - 29.09.2012. 28. September 2012 *Flevoland: Oplossing gezocht voor eenzame olifant - Aan het eenzame leven van circusolifant Betty in Circus Renaissance moet een einde komen. Dat vinden Dierenbescherming Amsterdam en stichting Wilde Dieren de Tent Uit. Maar ook het circus zelf vindt het zielig dat het dier zo alleen is. - 28.09.2012. *The WEIRD Psychology of Elephants - In 1976, psychologists John and Sandra Condry of Cornell University had 204 human adults view videotaped footage of an infant boy named David and infant girl named Dana, and asked them to describe the infants’ facial expressions and dispositions. - 28.09.2012. *Elephant Guards Murdered in Chad - During the coming months National Geographic Explorer-in-Residence J. Michael Fay will report from central African countries that have elephants—Chad, Central African Republic, southern Sudan, Kenya, and possibly Democratic Republic of Congo. - 28.09.2012. *Lords of the jungle - Wild lions, tame elephants – and a staggering degree of luxury at a safari camp in Botswana’s Okavango Delta] - Elephants never forget but when you are kissed by one, as I was on a Wednesday lunchtime in the swamplands of Botswana, you don’t forget either. - 28.09.2012. *Die Elefantenschutzengel von Assam und ihre heikle Mission - Tierschutz: Indische Organisation bewahrt die Tiere durch vorbeugende Maßnahmen vor Unfällen mit Zügen / Teils tödliche Konflikte mit Bauern nach Plünderung von Agrarflächen. - 28.09.2012. *Elephant herd from Dalma forests on rampage in Burdwan - BURDWAN: Crops spread over 100 bighas of land were destroyed after a herd of 12 to 16 elephants went on the rampage in Pursa, Ramgopalpur and surrounding areas on Thursday. - 28.09.2012. *Elephant herd runs amok in Koraput villages - KORAPUT: A herd of eight elephants, including three calves, damaged houses and standing crops over several acres of agricultural land in at least two villages in the district. - 28.09.2012. 27. September 2012 *Elefantenmassaker für Kruzifixe - Katholische Kirche in den illegalen Elfenbeinandel involviert - Die Elefantenwilderei ist im Jahr 2011 erneut stark gestiegen: Rund 90 Prozent der in Afrika getöteten Elefanten wurden illegal getötet. - 27.09.2012. *Meßkirch: Elefant Benjamin hilft mit - Am Wochenende gastiert der Familienzirkus Luna mit aufwändigem Programm und Tierschau in der Stadt. - Auf seiner Jubiläumstournee gastiert der Zirkus „Luna“ über das kommende Wochenende in Meßkirch und hat in Schnerkingen seine Zelte aufgeschlagen. - 27.09.2012. *Kenia: Elektrozaun für Elefanten - Am Mount Kenya greift man zu ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen. Dort soll der Nationalpark nun einen Elektrozaun erhalten. Nicht zum Schutz gegen Eindringlinge, sondern um zu verhindern, dass die dort lebenden Elefanten den Park verlassen. - 27.09.2012. *National Geographic article is anti-Catholic - The poaching of elephants, smuggling of elephant tusks and the illegal trade of ivory worldwide were highlighted in a recent National Geographic article, “Blood Ivory” subtitled “Ivory Worship” written by Bryan Christy. - 27.09.2012. *Topeka Zoo releases USDA elephant inspection - Topeka's elephants find themselves at the center of a political debate, in a not so conservative way. Topeka Zoo Director Brendan Wiley says, "We have personal experience here with outside groups misinterpreting actual facts. In this case, we would just like the actual report to match the records specifically." - 27.09.2012. *Mila the elephant to get a new carer - An Auckland zoo forced to shut down after a keeper was killed by an elephant has hired a US project manager to care for the animal for its "inevitable trip overseas". - 27.09.2012. *Parks officer stole elephant tusks — NBI - The National Bureau of Investigation is going after an officer of the Ninoy Parks and Wildlife Center in Quezon City for being linked to the theft of elephant ivory tusks, which went missing from the center’s storage room in 2010. - 27.09.2012. *Odisha: Man arrested for poaching wild tusker - Berhampur: Forest officials have arrested a man for allegedly poaching a wild tusker for ivory in Odisha's Ganjam district. - 27.09.2012. *Boycott circus, animal advocates urge - No animals to perform at two Squamish shows; Circus Gatti's current practices defended. - 27.09.2012. 26. September 2012 *Elefanten-Gehege im Allwetterzoo: Neue Deko für die Dickhäuter in Münster - Der Zoo in Münster baut ein neues Elefanten-Gehege. Mittendrin: Reinhard Seuß. Der 49-jährige Bauingenieur aus dem bayerischen Wüstenselbitz gießt aus Beton Skulpturen, die aussehen wie riesige Felsblöcke. - 26.09.2012. *Weil’s bei ihm nicht richtig rüsselt… Jetzt kriegt Alexander Elefanten-Viagra - Münster – Bei Elefantenbullen ist eben alles XXL! Statt einer kleinen, blauen Potenzpille bekommt Alexander (34) eine ganze Zuckermelone gereicht, gefüllt mit vielen anregenden Kräutern. - 26.09.2012. 25. September 2012 *Wilderei: Die Elfenbein-Connection - Wegen ihrer Stoßzähne werden jährlich Tausende Elefanten getötet. Vom Handel profitieren Schmuggler, aber auch Priester, Mönche, korrupte Beamte und neureiche Chinesen. - 25.09.2012. *Zoo Münster: Potenzmittel für Elefantenbulle Alexander - MÜNSTER. Immer Ärger mit dem Sex: Der Allwetterzoo Münster hofft schon lange auf Nachwuchs im Elefantenhaus. Doch Bulle Alexander verschmäht bisher die schönen Elefantenkühe. - 25.09.2012. *Concerns over elephant tuberculosis at PAWS facility may keep pachyderms in Toronto a little longer - With zoo officials expressing concern about the potential health risks of sending Toronto’s three elephants to a California sanctuary, board officials have set the stage for another city council debate about the animals’ future. - 25.09.2012. *Proposed ban on elephants, exotic animals in Anaheim pulled - Councilwoman Lorri Galloway said it pained her to pull the proposal to prohibit exotic animals for entertainment, but more time is needed to study the issue. - 25.09.2012. *TB concerns put transfer of Toronto Zoo elephants back in limbo - The tug-of-war over retirement plans for Toronto’s three aging elephants is far from over, with councillors being asked to rethink their controversial decision to order the animals sent to a California sanctuary. - 25.09.2012. *Elephant move comes to a standstill - The three elephants at the Toronto Zoo aren't going anywhere just yet. The debate over whether they should be sent to a California sanctuary just got heated once again. - 25.09.2012. *PH in illegal ivory trade - Priest at center of international controversy. - Thousands of elephants are butchered every year for their ivory tusks that are carved into religious objects, including the most-prized Sto. Niño (icon of Jesus Christ as a boy) in the Philippines, a National Geographic investigation of the direct link between religion and ivory smuggling shows. - 25.09.2012. *What Went Before: Stolen smuggled elephant tusks - In March 2010, smuggled elephant tusks estimated to be worth P3 million were stolen from the Ninoy Aquino Parks and Wildlife Nature Center in Quezon City, where they had been stored. - 25.09.2012. 24. September 2012 *Toronto Zoo elephants still here almost a year after council ordered their departure - It’s been nearly a year since Toronto City Council voted to send the zoo’s three remaining elephants to a California sanctuary, but a departure date still hasn’t been set. - 24.09.2012. *Elephant Slaughter: An Animal Genocide? - Enough blame – including a U.S. role – to go around. - An estimated half-million elephants still live in Africa. But tens of thousands are slaughtered illegally each year for their ivory tusks in a poaching binge the likes of which has never been seen before. - 24.09.2012. *Around One Park, a Fight to Blunt the Great Elephant Slaughter - Nick Brandt is an extraordinary photographer, as you can see by exploring this haunting portrait of Igor, an elephant he encountered in Kenya’s Amboseli National Park in 2007. - 24.09.2012. *Balarama is back in action, leads from the front - MYSORE: A hefty Arjuna could have won first round in the race to be howdah elephant, but his competitor Balarama beat him to lead the pack of six jumbos on Dasara training. - 24.09.2012. *Conservation Initiative for the Asian Elephant: Field Work in Thailand & India - We need elephants! Elephants bring us joy, serve as roles models for developing socially equitable and ecologically sustainable communities, and where allowed to live freely they manage their habitats to accommodate maximum biodiversity and that includes human beings. They are generous, patient, and typically kind. - 24.09.2012. *Wild elephants damage two houses in Madukarai - COIMBATORE: Tension prevails in Madukkarai and surrounding areas after a herd of five wild elephants entered the locality late on Saturday night and damaged two houses. - 24.09.2012. *Thailand's Annual Elephant Polo Match For Charity - Thailand annual King's Cup Elephant Polo tournament came to an end on Sunday. The event is organized by luxury hotel chain, Anantara and takes place in the resort town of Hua Hin. - Fotos. - 24.09.2012. *Elephant artist star of appreciation day - A 12-ton artist sauntered to his canvas. He took the paintbrush from his trainer, curled his trunk around the brush and began to paint. - 24.09.2012. *Karnataka: 90 jumbos electrocuted in 5 years - As many as 600 elephants have died in the state in the last five years, according to the records of the Forest Department. Among these, 90 pachyderms died of electrocution. - 24.09.2012. 23. September 2012 *Tales of the elephant bones - When Tarzan was searching for the fabled elephant graveyard, a pachyderm ride to Jackson County might just have been the ape man's ticket. - 23.09.2012. 22. September 2012 *Menacing elephant captured in Cambodia - A 16-year-old male elephant that has menaced Cambodian villagers and destroyed their crops has been captured and re-homed at a wildlife centre. - 22.09.2012. 21. September 2012 *Tierpark: Elefanten haben jetzt Solarstrom - Die neue Solaranlage auf dem Dach der Dickhäuter soll rund 55.000 Kilowattstunden im Jahr produzieren. - Berlins Dickhäuter sind jetzt Ökos: Zoo- und Tierpark-Chef Dr. Bernhard Blaszkiewitz weihte am Freitag die Solarstromanlage auf ihrer Behausung ein. - 21.09.2012. *Solaranlage im Zoo: Elefanten scheint die Sonne auf das Dach - Im Berliner Zoo wurden für Besucher nicht einsehbar auf 6.000 Quadratmetern Dachfläche 239 Solarmodule installiert. - Video. - 21.09.2012. *Four held for electrocuting elephant - Four held for electrocuting elephant] - Four persons were arrested today on charge of electrocuting a female elephant in Odsha's Keonjhar district, police said. - 21.09.2012. *Baby Elephant Gets Her Name - On Tuesday (Sept. 18), San Diego Zoo Safari Park keepers announced the name of a female African elephant calf born on Aug. 28. - 21.09.2012. *Actress Megan Park Goes to Parliament to Help Elephants - Members of the Ontario Provincial Parliament might not have been expecting to get a personal visit from one of the stars of The Secret Life of the American Teenager when Megan Park knocked on their door. - 21.09.2012. *Can religion save Africa's elephants and rhinos? - NAIROBI, Kenya (AP) — Standing before a pile of charred elephant ivory as dusk covered the surrounding savannah, Christian, Muslim and Hindu religious leaders grasped hands and prayed. - 21.09.2012. *Paignton Zoo's Duchess the elephant has UK's first cataract op - Zookeepers are carefully monitoring an elephant who was the first in the UK to undergo an eye operation, to discover how much of her sight has returned. Duchess was said to be recovering well after yesterday's operation to remove a cataract from her left eye. - 21.09.2012. *Elephant paints to raise money for charity - An elephant has impressed zoo keepers at Whipsnade Zoo in Bedfordshire with her painting skills. 14-year-old Karishma holds a paint brush in her trunk and gives a selection of wooden elephants a splash of colour. - 21.09.2012. *Group Backs Captive Elephant’s Relocation - MANILA, Philippines — A lawmaker on Friday expressed support to the proposal of an animal rights group to relocate a captive Manila Zoo elephant to a sanctuary in Thailand. - 21.09.2012. *African religious leaders join forces to help stop illegal wildlife trade - WWF and the Alliance of Religions and Conservation (ARC) today announced a first-ever partnership with faith leaders from across Africa to unite against the killing of endangered species caused by illegal wildlife trade. - 21.09.2012. *Dak Lak tries to save dwindling elephant herds - The Tay Nguyen (Central Highlands) province of Dak Lak is working on a long-term project that aims to preserve and increase the population of both wild and domesticated elephants from now to 2020. - 21.09.2012. 20. September 2012 *Endangered Sumatran Elephant’s Surprise Birth: It’s a Girl! - Banda Aceh. A trained Sumatran elephant named Suci has given birth at Conservation Response Unit Sampoiniet in Aceh Jaya, Aceh. - 20.09.2012. *Olifant laat imposant 'zelfportret' achter in zand - Sundara, de 8-jarige Aziatische olifant van de Britse Chester Zoo, heeft na zijn slaap een imponerende afdruk in het zand achtergelaten. - 20.09.2012. *Film about Pawtucket's beloved Fanny the elephant to get two R.I. screenings - PAWTUCKET, R.I. -- Fanny the elephant lived in the Slater Park Zoo for 35 years, and for many she became a symbol of the city. But when the zoo closed in 1993, there was a big uproar about what the best place for Fanny should be. - 20.09.2012. 19. September 2012 *Zirkus Charles Knie: Elefanten-Korso marschiert durch die City - Vorfahrt für Dickhäuter – in der City gab’s für Autofahrer und Passanten gestern ungewohnten Gegenverkehr: Die Elefanten waren los. - 19.09.2012. *Streit über Wildtiere beim Zirkus Charles Knie - Die Lebensbedingungen der Elefanten im Zirkus Charles Knie sind Tierschützern schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. - 19.09.2012. *Kot oder Schlamm: Youtube-Klickhit: Womit spritzt der Zoo-Elefant? - Ein Elefantenvideo sorgt für Schadenfreude im Netz. Angeblich soll darin ein Mann zu sehen sein, der von einem Elefanten mit Kot beschmissen wird. - 19.09.2012. *Obese elephants in Indian temples put on a diet - India's temple-dwelling sacred elephants in the Tamil Nadu state are being put on a diet as many have been found to be severely overweight. - 19.09.2012. *Arty elephant Karishma paints for charity - An elephant has been showing off her artistic skills at Whipsnade Zoo in Bedfordshire. 14-year-old Asian elephant Karishma uses a paintbrush held in her trunk to decorate a wooden elephant-shaped panel. - 19.09.2012. *Thai elephant polo trumpets conservation - German royalty, transgender Thais, and New Zealand All Blacks converged to raise money for pachyderm rehabilitation. - Thai transvestites mounted the rehabilitated street elephants, raised the long wooden mallet, and prepared to do battle against some of the world's toughest rugby players. - 19.09.2012. *Elephant Eden to open next year - The 20-acre, £1.2million facility will be built at Noah’s Ark Zoo Farm in Wraxall, and will open to the public next summer. - 19.09.2012. *The elephant that thinks he's a giraffe - AN ACROBATIC elephant has been photographed standing on its back legs to reach high-up leaves in a tree with its trunk. - 19.09.2012. *Indian coal mining scam - Chhattisgarh dropped elephant reserve plan - It is reported that on June 4 2008, Mr Arvind Jain chairman of CII Chhattisgarh wrote a letter to the divisional forest officer Mr Korba saying that since coal blocks of a few companies fell in the area of a proposed elephant reserve in the district and the reserve should be shifted to some other location. -19.09.2012. *Man trampled to death by wild elephant - A man was trampled to death by a wild elephant which strayed out of the Kaziranga National Park in Assam's Sonitpur district today. - 19.09.2012. 18. September 2012 *Afdb Discusses Elephant Poaching At World Conservation Congress in South Korea - Natural resources and environmental representatives from the African Development Bank attended the 2012 World Conservation Congress, the largest and most important conservation event, from September 6 to 15 in Jeju, South Korea, to discuss conservation issues, including the problem of elephant poaching on the African continent. - 18.09.2012. *More time sought to weigh elephant decision - New city manager says he wants to make an informed choice. - Topeka’s new city manager asked the city council Tuesday evening to give the city staff time to work to identify the best course of action regarding the future of Topeka Zoo elephants Sunda and Tembo. - 18.09.2012. *Letter: Treatment of elephants distorted - The Greatest Show On Earth returned to Portland last week with Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey. Animal rights activists used our return to Portland to once again distort our commitment to animal care. It's time we set the record straight. - 18.09.2012. 17. September 2012 *The elephant outside - There's an elephant 20 metres away and the car won't start… - 17.09.2012. *Blaues Blut auf dicker Haut - Ein deutscher Prinz, neuseeländische Rugbyspieler, transsexuelle Schönheiten: Das Teilnehmerfeld beim Elefantenpolo-Turnier in Thailand ist so seltsam wie der Sport selbst. - 17.09.2012. *Wegen Protesten im benachbarten Park droht das Zoo-Projekt von Minister Schmid zu scheitern: Stoppen S21-Gegner das neue Elefanten-Haus? - Stuttgart – Wenn es nach Finanzminister Nils Schmid (39, SPD) geht, sollen bald Elefanten-Babys durch die Wilhelma stapfen. Jetzt drohen S21-Gegner das Projekt zu stoppen. - 17.09.2012. *Touristen-Video: Schlamm drüber! Elefant trifft Zoobesucher... - Berlin – Schlamm drüber: Im Berliner Zoo hat ein Elefant einen Besucher mit einer Portion Dreck beschmissen. - 17.09.2012. *Bevalling olifant in Dierenpark Amersfoort live via internet te volgen - Wat ontzettend leuk, vanmiddag om 13.00 uur is de nieuwe olifanten site live gegaan! We kunnen vanaf nu meekijken naar drachtige olifant Indra in Dierenpark Amersfoort en over een tijdje de bevalling zien! - 17.09.2012. *Ban elephants in circus, says PETA - New Delhi: Animal rights group People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) has demanded a ban on elephants in circuses. - 17.09.2012. *India's overweight temple elephants to go on diet - India's celebrated temple elephants are being put on a diet by officials who fear overfeeding is making them obese. - 17.09.2012. *Dasara elephant Kavita is dead - An ailing 73-year-old female elephant, which had taken part in the famous Dasara festival celebrations on eight occasions, died near here, a top Wildlife official said today. - 17.09.2012. 16. September 2012 *Ouch! Now I feel silly: Baby elephant lands on his trunk after tripping over log at Vienna Zoo - When you’re a baby elephant there’s much to learn. For instance, some logs you can simply step over – and some are so big it’s best to go round them. - 16.09.2012. *How N.Y. can stop elephant slaughter - These great beasts are being killed at an alarming rate. Here's how to choke off the illegal ivory trade. - 16.09.2012. *Man trampled to death by elephant - Darjeeling: A man was trampled to death by an elephant in Kurseong sub-division of Darjeeling district, Forest department sources said today. - 16.09.2012. *Train derailed after hitting jumbo - The human-elephant conflict took a slightly new turn when a wild elephant was knocked down by a Colombo bound train at Kekirawa in the Anuradhapura District killing the elephant and causing the train to derail. - 16.09.2012. 15. September 2012' *UPDF, Kony killing elephants for ivory ? - In the first week of September the international press was awash with a single story; game rangers in Garamba National Park in the Democratic Republic of Congo had spotted a Ugandan military helicopter flying very low over the park, on an alleged unauthorised flight in an area where poachers had killed 22 elephants and carried off their treasured tusks. - 15.09.2012. *Tanzania: No Plans to Ban Jumbo Hunting Permits - Official - Arusha — TANZANIA has no plans to ban elephant hunting despite outcry from conservators and tour operators who feel the Jumbos are becoming endangered species. - 15.09.2012. ''14. September 2012 *Die sechs Kühe im Zoo leiden unter einem unheimlichen Virus: Elefanten fühlen sich hundeelend - Münster - Eigentlich verputzt so ein ausgewachsener Elefant gut 120 Kilo am Tag. Doch die sechs Kühe im Allwetterzoo verschmähen seit fast zwei Wochen einen Großteil ihrer Nahrung; Heu, Stroh und Obst lassen sie links liegen. - 14.09.2012. *Olifant bijna uitgestorven in Vietnam - Het gaat niet goed met de Aziatische olifanten in Vietnam. Terwijl er in 1990 nog 1500 tot 2000 dikhuiden in de Vietnamese wildernis rondliepen, is dat aantal inmiddels vermoedelijk gedaald tot enkele tientallen dieren. - 14.09.2012. *'Kerk schuldig aan bloedivoor' - De wereldwijde slachting van olifanten is grotendeels te wijten aan de katholieke kerk en het boeddhisme. Dat schrijft onderzoeksjournalist Bryan Christy in het blad National Geographic van deze maand. - 14.09.2012. *Obese elephants given slimming help - Authorities in India are being presented with an massive task: managing the weight of obese elephants kept in temples. - 14.09.2012. *Religious Ivory Demand Killing Elephants by Thousands, Report Says - Despite global ivory ban, tusks carved into Jesuses, prayer beads, amulets. - Elephants are being illegally killed across Africa at the highest rates in a decade, and the global religious market for ivory is a driving force. - 14.09.2012. *Williston group raises funds to care for exotic wildlife - After a day of meeting new people and showing off his skills, Luke is ready to call it a day. He makes his way to the barn door and waits patiently for someone to let him in. - 14.09.2012. *Dasara elephant Kavita neglected - MYSORE: "Use and throw" policy appears to be more common in forest department than anywhere else. - 14.09.2012. *Very high fibre diet: Elephant on its back legs with trunk at full stretch to reach tree-top leaves - It seems this elephant may be confused about his species as he was caught standing on his hind legs and feeding himself from the top branches of a tree – just like a giraffe. - 14.09.2012. *Plans for Europe's largest elephant sanctuary causes controversy - A zoo in Somerset has just started work on Europe's largest elephant sanctuary. Noah's Ark near Wraxall plans to open the 20 acre enclosure next summer. - 14.09.2012. *Saving Elephants with Google Earth - Google Earth Outreach is an amazing organization that helps nonprofits visualize their cause and help tell their story in Google Earth and Google Maps. - 14.09.2012. *World's best join forces with four-legged friends - HUA HIN : The 2012 King's Cup Elephant Polo tournament kicked off yesterday. The event began with colourful parades of elephants through the main street of the resort town and a traditional ceremony overseen by monks. - 14.09.2012. 13. September 2012 *Elefanten-Drink zum Auftakt: Zoo-Direktor Jörg Adler: Dickhäuter-Park eine Investition in den Wirtschaftsstandort - Münster - Natürlich gab es auch Kaffee, Tee und O-Saft. Das gehört zu einem anständigen Frühstück einfach dazu. - 13.09.2012. *Rüssel vor - noch ein Tor! - Elefanten sind groß - und ziemlich flinke Läufer. Das kann man zurzeit in Hua Hin, einem Ort in Thailand sehen. Dort findet nämlich ein Elefantenpolo-Turnier statt. - 13.09.2012. *Moskau: Mammuts aus dem Eis - Bekommt der Elefant bald einen großen Bruder? Ein russisch-koreanisches Forscherteam möchte Mammuts wieder zum Leben erwecken. -. 13.09.2012. *Central Zoo Authority 's doublespeak on circus elephant to fore - NAGPUR: It's a classic case of how the Central Zoo Authority (CZA), a statutory body monitoring zoos and circuses in India, functions. - 13.09.2012. *Work starts of biggest elephant house in Europe near Nailsea - Work began this week on building the biggest elephant sanctuary in northern Europe at Noah's Ark zoo farm near Nailsea. - 13.09.2012. *Dasara elephants get welcome at Mysore palace - The six elephants that got the ceremonial welcome were Arjuna, Balarama, Srirama, Abhimanjyu, Arjuna and Vijaya. - 13.09.2012. *Elephant Polo in Thailand - Thailand - The sport of polo is normally played from the back of a horse. Well, in Thailand they put their own spin on it. - Video. - 13.09.2012. *'Blood Ivory': Brutal Elephant Slaughter Funds African Conflicts - Rebels and militias across Africa have discovered the illegal trade in elephant ivory. Coveted in Asia, their tusks bring in handsome sums that are funding wars across the continent. - 13.09.2012. 12. September 2012 *Sorge über steigende Elefanten-Wilderei - Bestände in Uganda sollen wieder vergrößert werden - zugleich wird das Land aber zu einer Drehscheibe für den Elfenbeinschmuggel. - 12.09.2012. *Elfenbeinschnitzerei: Wirtschaftszweig hat wieder Zukunft - ERBACH/MICHELSTADT. Nur 23 Jahre, nachdem sich die Elfenbeinschnitzer 1966 mit dem Museum für internationale und regionale Glanzstücke ihres Kunsthandwerks in Erbach ein großes Schaufenster geschaffen hatten, kam der Einschnitt. - 12.09.2012. *No elephant poaching in Uganda, says Minister - Maria Mutagamba, Uganda’s new minister of tourism, wildlife and antiquities has refuted recent media reports about an escalation in poaching in most of Uganda’s protected areas which created the impression that Uganda’s wildlife is on the verge of extinction. - 12.09.2012. *Work begins on elephant sanctuary at Noah's Ark Zoo Farm - Construction work has begun on a new 20 acre elephant sanctuary in Bristol this month, as bosses at Noah's Ark Zoo Farm commit to open ‘Elephant Eden’ in 2013. - 12.09.2012. *Kenya: Three Elephants Killed By Poachers - POACHERS killed three elephants at Taita Ranch on Sunday in the latest incident of escalating poaching in the region. The three male elephants aged between 30 and 40 old were shot dead by the poachers who are said to have been armed with sophisticated guns. - 12.09.2012. *Vietnam’s Elephants Almost Gone (Video) - Three years ago, a conservation group, the Hanoi office of Britain’s Fauna and Flora International (FFI), warned that Vietnam’s remaining elephants — only numbering 150, according to some estimates — were in danger of becoming extinct. - 12.09.2012. 11. September 2012 *Animal Attraction: Elephant Crisis: 25 African Countries Sound The Alarm - A Coalition of 25 African States known as the African Elephant Coalition (AEC) met last week in Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso to identify the urgent actions necessary to protect African elephants in the face of widespread and growing threats. - 11.09.2012. *Uganda: Wilderer verringern Elefantenbestand - Wilderer haben die Zahl der Elefanten in Uganda weiter verringert. Grund dafür sei die starke Nachfrage aus Asien an geschmuggeltem Elfenbein. - 11.09.2012. *Vrouwelijke olifanten in Planckendael krijgen ideale man in huis - Er is een geschikte man gevonden voor de kudde vrouwelijke olifanten in dierenpark Planckendael. - 11.09.2012. *ELEPHANT TUSKS LAND MAN IN COURT - Village court magistrate, Ephraith Ndegwa has found a 40- year- old Gaborone man guilty of being in possession of two elephant tusks. - 11.09.2012. *Poachers 'decimating' Uganda's elephants - Poachers are "decimating" Uganda's elephant population, fuelled by Asian demands for black market ivory, the authorities said Tuesday. - 11.09.2012. *Forest elephants under threat of extinction - YAOUNDE - Cameroon's forest elephants could disappear from the wild within eight years if no urgent measure is taken to combat international illicit ivory trade and curb habitat loss, a senior official of the Ministry of Forestry and Wildlife (MINFOF) has warned. - 11.09.2012. *Is Slaughtering Elephants Joseph Kony’s Latest Lifeline? - Killing elephants may be the newest source of revenue for Joseph Kony, leader of the Lord’s Resistance Army (LRA). - 11.09.2012. *Drought-hit Dasara elephants' weight loss a cause for concern - MYSORE: Drought coupled with the neglect of forest department officials seems to have taken a toll on the health of Dasara elephants. - 11.09.2012. *Howdah elephant: It's advantage Arjuna - MYSORE: In the race to be howdah elephant, the tall and handsome Arjuna has won the first round hands down. - 11.09.2012. 9. September 2012 *A Small Tale of Human-Elephant Conflict on Kenya’s Northern Border - One of my favorite zoo signs was created by the folks at the world famous San Diego Zoo and the Safari Park (AKA Wild Animal Park). If you’re a zoophile, you have probably seen this sign! - 09.09.2012. *In War to Save Elephants, Rangers Appeal for Aid - Protectors seek protection from armed poachers. - His name is Baghdad, because of the bullet scar in his ear. He lives in a national park in Gabon, and he's one of only 20 African forest elephants left on Earth whose tusks touch the ground, making him worth about a hundred thousand U.S. dollars—dead. - 09.09.2012. *Drought-hit Dasara elephants' weight loss a worry - MYSORE: Drought coupled with the neglect of forest department officials seems to have taken a toll on the health of Dasara elephants. - 09.09.2012. 8. September 2012 *Editorial: Elephant Slaughter - Not long ago it looked as though elephant poaching in Africa was on the downswing, in part because of more rigorous enforcement of a global ban on trade in most elephant ivory imposed in 1989. - 08.09.2012. *Circusolifant blijkt nietsontziende tassendief - De circusolifant Buba blijft dagenlang het nieuws bepalen. - 08.09.2012. *Dasara elephants begin trek from changed venue - MYSORE: The first batch of six elephants, including howdah elephant Balarama, on Friday ambled from the woods, marking the beginning of the Dasara-2012. - 08.09.2012. 7. September 2012 *Elefantenbulle «Tusker» auf dem Weg der Besserung - Wuppertal/Düsseldorf (dpa/lnw) - Er frisst wieder: Der Elefantenbulle «Tusker» aus dem Wuppertaler Zoo hat seine Salmonellen-Infektion so gut wie überstanden. - 07.09.2012. *Afrikaner bauen Elektrozaun für Elefanten - Nairobi - Ungewöhnliche Tierschutzmaßnahme am Mount Kenya: Mit einem rund um den höchsten Berg des ostafrikanischen Landes gespannten Elektrozaun wollen Experten wilde Tieren der Region retten. - 07.09.2012. *There’s shortage of female elephants for Dasara - MYSORE: Dasara authorities have a new challenge this year — there aren't enough female elephants around during the flagship festival and four experienced ones are on maternity leave. - 07.09.2012. *The Surin Project Helps Thailand's Elephants - A new and innovative volunteer project is helping the endangered elephants of Thailand. Learn more below! - 07.09.2012. *Yuppies are killing rhinos, tigers, elephants - Average rhino horn consumer: wealthy urban male in Asia between the ages of 25-45. - 07.09.2012. *Elephant art sells for thousands - Original paintings from a Czech elephant are selling for up to £1,000 - and are expected to go up in value. - 07.09.2012. 6. September 2012 *The Slaughter of Elephants in Vietnam Is Nearly Complete - HONG KONG — The plight of elephants in Africa is being explained, in graphic and saddening detail, in a new series of stories by my colleague Jeffrey Gettleman of The New York Times. - 06.09.2012. *Berliner Zoo hofft auf Impfstoff gegen Elefanten-Herpes - Ihre Geschwister starben bereits daran, auch Elefantenkind Anchali kann der Virus befallen. Nach einem Antikörper-Nachweis wird gesucht. - 06.09.2012. 5. September 2012 *Zoo bangt weiter um den Elefantenbullen Tusker - Wuppertal. Tusker ist schwach – das ist auf den ersten Blick klar. - 05.09.2012. *Vorwurf der Tierquälerei: Ermittlungen gegen Circus Krone - Die Tierschutzorganisation Peta hat den bekanntesten Zirkus Deutschlands wegen Tierquälerei angezeigt. - 05.09.2012. *Slaughtering Of Elephants Is Soaring Because Of China's Demand For Ivory - "For the first time in history," hundreds of millions of people in China are now wealthy enough to buy jewelry, combs and trinkets made of ivory and that's led to a huge spike in the illegal slaughtering of elephants in Africa, The New York Times' Jeffrey Gettleman said earlier today on Morning Edition. - 05.09.2012. *Piling waste poses threat to Punnathurkotta elephants - THRISSUR: The sanitary conditions in the famous elephant sanctuary at Punnathurkotta are in an abysmal state. - 05.09.2012. *Ivory for guns: elephants a casualty of war - The ivory trade in China is fuelling a surge in elephant poaching. - IN 30 YEARS of fighting poachers, Paul Onyango had never seen anything like this. - 05.09.2012. *Carcass of female elephant found - Erode,Sept5 (PTI) The carcass of a 20-year-old female elephant has been found near here,forest officials said today. - 05.09.2012. 4. September 2012 *Allwetterzoo: Design-Felsen ermöglichen Elefanten sicheres Schubbeln - MÜNSTER Als Künstler sieht sich Reinhard Seuß (49) nicht, dennoch wird der neue Elefantenpark im Zoo erst durch sein Ideenreichtum unverwechselbar und naturnah. - 04.09.2012. *"The Elephant's Walk" im Karlsruher Zoo: Ein Lied für die Elefanten - Karlsruhe (ca) - Mit dem "The Elephant's Walk" haben die Elefanten des Karlsruher Zoos nun "ihren" eigenen Song bekommen. - 04.09.2012. *Visiting circus fined for mistreating elephants - MYRTLE BEACH, SC (WMBF) The Cole Bros. Circus, performing in Myrtle Beach from Sept 11th to 13th has agreed to pay $15,000 to settle formal charges regarding the mistreatment of two elephants. - 04.09.2012. 3. September 2012 *Elefant erkrankt - Zoo sagt Veranstaltung ab - Wuppertal (dpa/lnw) - Ein kranker Elefant hat den Veranstaltungskalender des Wuppertaler Zoos durcheinandergebracht: Weil Bulle «Tusker» akut mit Salmonellen infiziert ist, hat der Tierpark seinen Elefantentag abgesagt. - 03.09.2012. 2. September 2012 *Bergzoo Halle: Erstes Elefantenbaby wird im Oktober geboren - Im Bergzoo in Halle leben seit dem Jahr 1902 Elefanten. Doch bis jetzt hat der Zoo noch nie Nachwuchs bekommen. - 02.09.2012. *Carcass of elephant calf found - Keonjhar (Odisha), Sept 2 (PTI) The carcass of an elephant calf was found by forest officials from Kandapasi village within Telkoi forest range in Keonjhar district, officials said today. - 02.09.2012. *Indonesian student killed by elephant, 1 - An elephant in Indonesia has killed a 27-year-old student, apparently because the animal thought he was "invading" its territory. - 02.09.2012. *Local Students Do Their Part to Help Protect Elephants in Thailand - While some of their fellow students at National Cathedral School were enjoying the Independence Day fireworks, Arlington residents Allie Farje and Doris Farje were half a world away in Thailand. - 02.09.2012. 1. September 2012 *Kenya: The Nairobi Elephants! - With a symphony of little trumpets, the baby elephants gleefully ran from the shady forest towards the roped area where their bottled milk awaited them. - 01.09.2012. *Mahouts not to send elephants for Mysore Dasara - They demand regularisation of their service. - The Mahouts of Dubare elephant camp have said that they will not send any elephants from Dubare elephant camp to the world famous Mysore Dasara, next month. - 01.09.2012. *Why elephants aren't welcome in Vermont - ESSEX JUNCTION, Vt. - Few things can dazzle a child like the discovery of a new animal. - 01.09.2012. *Elephants vs people - Kurkuttipara offers a classic case of human-animal conflict. In this remote place beyond Barkal of Rangamati, villagers cannot hate anything more than the herd of nine elephants. - 01.09.2012. *Wild elephant deaths investigation ordered - DAK LAK — The Yok Don National Park has asked local authorised agencies to conduct an investigation into why two wild elephants died last Saturday in Central Highlands Dak Lak Province's Ea Sup District. - 01.09.2012.